This invention relates to an article which is useful in applying tamper evident films to articles such as documents and drivers licenses.
Destructible films are often used as a means for providing security to articles and documents. Typically, these destructible films are provided in a multilayered environment wherein the tampering forces break a portion of the destructive film thereby providing the indication of tampering. One area of application for destructible films is in the area of passport protection. In the area of passports, it is common for the passport to identify a child traveling with a parent using thermal transfer technology. It is relatively easy to alter the passport printed in this means. There is a need for a means to prevent tampering with passports.
This invention relates to an article useful in applying a tamper evident film comprising a frangible layer which is bonded on one side to an adhesive and on the other side to a laminate support layer wherein the bond between the frangible layer and the support layer is a non-destructible bond.
The present invention provides an article which is able to apply frangible and delicate tamper evident films to articles. The invention also relates to methods of applying tamper evident films.